Deep Skyey
by PetitNile
Summary: While Sailor Moon is trying to figure a way to come to terms with her new life, being the leader of the early-awakened Sailor Scouts, she sees someone falling from the sky, and doesn't doubt on helping the girl from drowning into the sea. Their princess is still somewhere out there, but those pleading blue eyes? how can Bunny deny them anything? SeiyaBunny, full summary inside.


**_Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_Warnings:_** Manga-versed, this story takes place at the very beginning of things. When they had barely awakened and were fighting to find their place in their new life. This is also an absolute A.U, because Bunny would be the leader of Sailor Scouts way too long than in the real story, and the mistake of Mina being their princess will last as much. Darien is not going to met Bunny until it is absolutely necessary. Seiya/Usagi, yuri!

**_Full summary:_** While Bunny Tsukino, Sailor Moon, is trying to figure a way to come to terms with her new life, being the leader of the early-awakened Sailor Scouts and having to find a way to fight the dark forces, she sees someone falling from the sky, and doesn't doubt on helping the girl from drowning into the sea. The enemy lurks the earth, and now she has to deal with a stranger from the outer space who doesn't remember anything, aside from the fact she also seems to be a sailor scout of some sort. Their princess is still somewhere out there, and they have little time left, but those pleading blue eyes? how can Bunny deny them anything?

* * *

**Deep Skyey**_  
**(love)**_

**I**

The wind, the sky, the sea below carried an intense sense of peace up to Bunny, whose eyes remained closed against the salty breeze that kept on tangling between impossible wide strands of blond hair. The waves on the waterline were louder than the voices in her head, and its sweetness lulled Bunny ears and mind. She wanted to melt into the still green ground in which she was sitting, and let the moon lit it in the deep of night; but for now it was enough to have this little hole in time all to stop worrying about real life.

Early that morning, she'd wake up in time to see the sun rise behind quiet curtains and had had the urgency to be alone, for once. It took her not too much to decide it and took a few thing she may or may not need at all, and said Luna she would spend the day out, by herself, and so, _don't worry_. The black-moon cat had argued, babbled about the enemy, the danger, but Bunny was long gone and did not paid attention. She guessed that by now, Amy probably knew, and Raye should have seen her running away, and Lita maybe too was aware, but no one tried to contact her.

And Bunny thanked them silently, smiling a bit.

She hadn't want to be their leader, she hadn't even wanted to be Sailor Moon in first place, and she was ashamed to admit that the whole meaning of being so still nonplussed her. Luna hoped it would pass, and said she would find that straight line that'll help her stand firmly despite the worries and wonders and she will become definitely great, someday. Bunny wasn't that much positive, but she didn't say so, anyway. The soon that time come, the better.

The day was no cold, but the wind made it seem less warmth than it really was and she wrapped her bare arms around the waist and pulled her knees closer. At least there were no clouds on the open sky, and the sun was at its zenith. It was when Bunny looked upward with a hand lifted up to protect her eyes from the brightness that she saw _it_.

She tried to remember any news about a meteor near the atmosphere for today this morning at the kitchen-table and failed. It did not look as one, anyways. It was making a straight course into the earth and kept _falling,_ _falling_, indefinitely lower. Tiny-shaped, it appeared to cut out the sky like a piercing knife, or a sharp needle into velvet fabric. Bunny stood, and went hurriedly further into the beach, burying her feet in the sand and stopped when she reached the waters.

Hungry waves strode against her skin only to be drafted away angrily every time. She narrowed her eyes to fight the solar rays, and fought too the need to blink. The far ends of Bunny's hair flooded in the water, seeming to please the groaning element by dancing its ballad, but she couldn't care less.

The strange meteor-like thing was not such one. It was a person, a _body_ that inexorably would end it descending travel into the sea.

If anything, Bunnycould not, ne'er, let someone drown.

"_Moon Prism Power Make Up!" _she yelled, and Sailor Moon took Bunny's place at the beach.

As the gleam of the transformation faded, she sought around until her eyes caught the disturbance ahead, and stepped into the sea. It made clear she would have to put a great effort to walk through, constantly beating against her body and trying to sink her legs. Whoever had fallen right from the sky was now being deeply sucked by that same sea, thus it was furiously devouring the body down so desperately it made her think about some deity claiming a long-denied sacrifice.

By the time she sunk by her own will into the waters, her mind stopped any sort of thought. Perhaps it was better that way, perhaps it was purposely done by the soldier within her. Bunny had never learnt to swim, after all. Bunny was, too, afraid of dying under the sea, the lungs collapsed by water and unable to yell because her mouth is full and is being choked from inside out.

Sailor Moon was nothing alike. She swam, and did not doubt on going deeper and further, did not contemplate the option of letting it to someone else, and did not waste any other second to reach the point where the body had broken the surface.

Faintly, she was aware of a call for her, of voices outside her head and remarkably aloof saying her name into the winds, both of them, as dragged from a misty dream. She shut the eyes under obscuring waters and wandered, turning once and stopping briefly, even. Then her eyes flickered at the shine coming out her brooch, and let it lead the way.

It was silent, very quiet down there.

The waves had stilled, but yet, by instinct maybe, she could guess where her goal was.

It was in the middle of a spot of light, like a lamp directly aimed at that particular patch of tangible sky, that Sailor Moon saw _her_. The sunbeams were lighting up her body and turning the waters surrounding her, wrapping her in a dozen of invisible hands, inoffensively clearer. Little points of sunbeams and water drops were swirling and shining diamond-like, star-truck.

The girl was petrified, unmoving, arms stretched out and slightly curling in on her midsection, unwilling to reach the surface. _She must've shocked_, Sailor Moon though, _and who wouldn't be?_

The pretty soldier, mermaid-like approached the girl, lifting to be atop her. She grabbed the girl's wrist, then put a hand around her waist, and in the following heartbeat, she took that half-a-second of time to contemplate her stark open eyes against the clarity underwater.

Bombay sapphire kind of blue.

In a blur, and because she too needed to breath −and the girl was probably desperate to be dragged out−, Sailor Moon pulled them both to the outside.

Air was so welcoming she felt a little lost in the immediate moments, but then she opened the eyes and looked back at the girl. She was very relieved to see her coughing the water out her lungs, shaking in her arms. Then she sobbed, and by the thick knit of her black eyebrows it was surely aching and burning inside like hell, but nevertheless, she _breathed_.

The girl was heavy, and lean, and had flawless tanned skin; and by all that time Sailor Moon couldn't part her gaze away her face, the swollen lips, and her tiny nose. She seemed to be strong no needing to strive too much for it, but she was not as conscious as she should be, so Sailor Moon supported her the better she could.

The girl leaned against her, and she smelled the cinnamon in her hair.

"Sailor Moon!" she heard. This time, it was clear and loud. It was Amy voice, and when she watched at the beach, there they were. Luna, Lita, and Raye too. The cat's tail was twitching in the breeze, and Lita was getting into the water.

Sailor Moon smiled, committed, and waved an arm up on the air. They all had such concerned looks on their pretty faces she almost felt guilty, but then, had she done something wrong?

Not really.

She carried the dazed girl all the way to the shore. Near enough to, she saw Raye running towards them, easily cutting the waters, and suddenly Sailor Moon felt very tired. When the priestess approached her and helped with the girl, she smiled fondly, and nodded at her friend.

The moment they hit the safe ground she fell hardly into her knees, and morphed out, supporting her body with palm flats against the wet sand. In a wiry state, her untied hair loomed over her shoulders and tangled itself messily, trapping her down like netting in its dead weight.

"Bunny! Are you okay?" Luna asked her, and –once more− Bunny began to nod. Then she looked up, better after some longs breaths, and found Amy hovering over the unknown girl.

"How's she?" for all the water soaking Bunny's entire body, clothes, and hair, her voice manages to sound dry, and she hawked a little to clean her throat. Lita, whom had lowered at her side, put a reassuring hand in her upper-arm.

Amy denied, focused in the pulse at the girl's neck. "I cannot be sure, she fainted," then she touched her wrist, searching something, and seemed slightly relieved with what she found, because she sighed and eased the expression. "We can take her to my place; mom's home," she lifted her sea-like eyes to Bunny, short hair shifting in the wind not unlike the waves behind her, and added "Is half the time from here" and just like that explained everything, she motioned to Raye to help her with the girl.

A momentary hesitation kept the priestess in place and she shot a questioning gaze straight to Bunny, silent wonder flaming in the deep pools of those dark eyes. Judging by the tiny nod she gave towards her, it was clear she had seen whatever she needed to in order to stand and lift the girl into her arms without complaining.

Lita helped Bunny up, and let a supportive hand on her shoulder as she steadied her shaky body.

They headed to the city walking closer, occasionally bumping in each other's shoulder; and Bunny's gaze rarely left the stranger face, and when she wasn't looking at the long thin lashes painted black against her impossible cheekbones, she was counting on her breathes.


End file.
